Titans
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: The battle was won... Obito is dead... The Juubi has been sealed... Madara has been defeated... but our victory came at a great cost... in the end... was our victory even worth it?


**Titans**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN:** This is a one shot for now.

**Unbetad**

**-Titans-**

**Story starts:**

**Chapter 0: Victory **

We won.

Obito was dead.

We were victorious.

The Juubi was sealed in the moon once more.

We were triumphant.

Madara was defeated.

That should have been the end of it.

A good end a happy ending for all.

But why?

Why did it have to happen?

That dreaded event the will forever remain planted with our minds.

Before his fate was sealed and his life faded away that strongest Uchiha laughed.

It was a distinct and disturbing laugh that forcibly tore away any high of victory that was rightfully ours.

It was sinister beyond belief.

We knew he was mad, but his laughter just showed a whole different meaning to the word madness, that none of us present knew about.

While laughing at our victory the man left five foreboding words that we will always remember.

I still remember it, I'm sure my companions still remember it.

How could I forget?

His very same words continues to haunt me every day that I live.

With his pale white skin slowly falling apart like paper the last Uchiha proclaimed that "This is just the beginning"

We thought he was mad and it was just the empty threats of a dead man.

How wrong we were.

Before the man passed he did a series of hand seals while using the remnant of the one eye god's chakra.

I tried to attack him at the last moment to prevent whatever it was that he hoped to accomplish in his dying moments.

I was too slow, remembering back this was the biggest among my already long list of failures.

The already dying man finished his seals and placed his palm upon the barren land as a pillar of bright red light erupted upon his body and shot up to the heavens. The sky itself cracked upon the power of his jutsu turning the entire sky blood-red before it started raining.

A torrent of crimson rain slowly descended upon us the pillar of light which encased the Madara faded revealing him to be standing still, body slowly turning to dust while a victorious smirk was plastered firmly upon his face. "This is the price of your victory" he said as the wind blew furiously blowing away his then ashen body.

With that he was dead.

With that we were doomed.

It was then that the rain from the crimson clouds fell from the sky and bathed us all in its grotesque presence.

Our fates were sealed by then.

Two things immediately happened when the droplet of crimson ichor fell upon our body.

The first notable change was that each and every one of us lost our abilities to produce chakra or at least some fully lost it while other's abilities were dampened to an extent that it was almost non-existent. Chakra by itself was the very essence that makes us shinobi and without it we were caught off guard was to come.

A few of our allies, friends, and fire forged comrades that we fought along with in this dire time of war shouted in extreme anguish. My friend Kiba was among the first of them. He screamed out in pain as he began scratching his own skin tearing it a part.

Being a great medic in her own right Sakura immediately ran to our friend's side and tried to heal whatever ailment he had.

She was one of the many to die first.

Kiba grew his size surpassing that of an Akamichi as his flesh melted off his body revealing most of his pink muscles to the world while his remaining body hair grew in length giving him more of a feral appearance. He looked like a wild muscular dog like demon with blood-shot red eyes, our friend then howled to the heavens before turning his attention the closest person to him.

It was Sakura, and as I said she was the first of many to die.

With his new-found power Kiba grabbed Sakura within the palm of his gigantic hands crushing almost every bone in her body killing her almost instantaneously.

I still think it was for the best that she died there and then because I would not have wanted her to suffer the pain of getting chewed on by titanic Kiba.

Realizing what just happened we all tried to defend ourselves but guess what we discovered?

We couldn't use our chakra and even me who boasted the reserves ten times the size of a Kage could only pull off a few Rasengans before I found myself almost dead because of chakra exhaustion.

It was then that we found out that we have been royally screwed over by Madara.

Hundreds upon hundreds of our companions turned into these titanic creatures and began devouring those closest to them. Not knowing what happened and having no absolute way of fighting back, we went for a swift retreat.

The war started with 80,000 Shinobi and Samurai against the forces of Obito, Kabuto, and Madara.

The war ended with 30,000 alive along with the small group that Sasuke arrived with.

Among that 30,000 or so warriors 1,000 of them turned into those creatures.

Among that 29,000 only 1,200 survived and successfully escaped.

Among the 1,200 only 320 survived without getting a limb or two torn from them.

And so we 1,200 strong ran for our lives our destination the nearest country from the battlefield Kumogakure.

It was there we learned that the crimson rain did not just fell upon us who combated in the war. No it was worse than we initially thought.

When we arrived Kumogakure was inflames as hundreds of the very same creatures that slaughtered our battalion ran rampant killing both ninjas and civilians alike.

From the burning Kumogakure our group managed to rescue a 1000 civilians at the cost of 600 of our forces, my friend Sai, Shino, and Temari were among the people who died there.

It was after escaping from Kumogakure that our group of 1,600 decided to split up into four smaller ones 150 warriors paired up with 250 civilians.

Kanukuro led his group back to Suna to look for survivors and hopefully establish a base where they can hold their defenses.

Choujiro took his group to Mizu to stock pile various swords that the country have so much in stock.

Kitsuchi although hesitant rallied his group back to Iwa in hopes of looking for a method to slay those beasts while also rescuing as many as they can.

I was trusted to lead my group back to Konoha in hopes of attaining much rations and supplies.

With that our groups parted ways.

That was the last time I saw Kankuro and Choujiro along with the shinobi, samurai, and civilians that went along them.

From Kumogakure we ran back to Konoha and luckily found the place to be in best condition. Although the crimson rain still poured down upon the village none of its inhabitants turned into those creatures. However, the aftermath of Pain's earlier attack to the village was still apparent as most of the houses along with the main wall that surrounded the village was still damaged.

A few weeks after we arrived in Konoha our group immediately reinforced the small village as much as possible those who still had the aptitude to use chakra exhausted themselves to death while creating a bigger wall to surround the village.

However situation was dire, with the loss of Senju Tsunade during the last war along with most of the village's respectable jonins there was no one to lead the nation.

It was then that village elders Homura and Kohaku still sceptical about the whole idea of monstrous creatures existing beyond the newly established wall tried to usurp power and gain leadership of the village.

They created a propaganda labelling those who returned from the war as insane and denying the existence of the very creatures that killed thousands. Most of the civilians along with the shinobi that were left behind to defend the village actually agreed with the old coots.

As time passed a civil war between those who saw the brutal carnage first hand and the supporter of the elder's was imminent.

The war would have happened to if it wasn't for those make belief creatures suddenly attacking and breaching the walls which was still not strong enough to hold back their assault.

It was the first time I was truly happy to see those creatures since one they proved that they existed and two the killed off the two elders who were standing near the walls at that time.

Hundreds died that day but we managed to push the enemies back as well as discover that those creatures could in fact be killed by attacking them in the back of the neck.

A few days after that attack the group that went to Iwa arrived to Konoha only at that time it was led by Kurotsuchi who brought along the news of her father's death as well as various cannon and weaponry that could be used to fend off the titan's attack. With added man power a new wall was created and fortified over time using earth, steel, as well as the corpses of the creatures we killed.

It has been twenty years since then.

Twenty years since we defeated Madara.

Twenty years since we won at the cost of the world.

Currently I found myself outside the very walls that was made to protect me.

Why?

Well someone needed to scout out the areas and attempt to recapture the lands that once belonged to us humans add to the fact the constant need to hunt for food and such it was inevitable that a unit or two of soldiers were sent out of the wall.

Being one of the handful of people with limited access to Chakra it was a unanimous decision to have me lead units upon units of soldiers outside the wall.

I was basically the one guiding the lambs to a slaughter.

"Taichou" I heard from my side as one of the newer female recruits to the newly established militia arrived hands up in a salute while wearing a the official brown uniform.

"What is it rookie?" I asked but the sound of a faraway roaring alerted me to the situation at hand. Closing my eyes I slowly stood from the wooden chair in which I sat and grabbed the nearest object a sheathed Katana that I have used throughout this dire time strife.

Being one of the only handful of individuals that could use chakra I often found myself in the front lines of every battle and so I stood as I exited my make shift camp and walked out

I covered my eyes for the moment as the bright morning sun threatened to blind me with its luminescent waves. I let a moment pass as I brought my hand down to take a look at the current situation.

I immediately smiled wryly at the sight that I saw, surrounding our make shift camp was no less than ten titans. Dismembered parts of a few of the unlucky ones were already scattered about as both blood and gore filled the camp.

"Shit" I said to myself as I held onto my sheathed blade ever so tightly and watched as several fifteen meter tal monstrosities approach my unit's camp. I looked at the rookie at my side a teen who was breathing heavily as he held on to his sword.

The boy beside me panicked and charged in towards the enemy forgetting to even use Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear that the leading minds of our village created for the sole purpose of helping those without chakra to fight against those beasts.

The titan just lifted a foot and stomped on him turning him into a fine red paste upon the earth.

If I haven't seen that a hundred times before then I would have already been on my knees and in tears for the loss of life.

I chuckled dryly, I don't even know if I could even cry anymore.

To me the boy was just another life I failed to protect.

Shaking my head I took pulled out a single-stick of cigarette from my pocket and light it up. I took a few puffs while I slowly unsheathed my katana with another hand.

The ten gigantic beings were already running towards me.

I was already running towards them.

In a fierce battle that lasted for five hours I managed to slay all of the creatures.

Before I realized it yet again I was the only one in my unit left alive.

I bit down on my lips as I tasted iron flowing down from my self-inflicted injury.

Why did victory…

Taste so bitter?

Sometimes I even wonder if we made the right choice.

I'm sure letting Madara and Obito trap us under an infinite illusion of a paradise is a better outcome than this cruel reality that we now found ourselves in.

But alas this was definitely…

...The Price of our Victory.

**-Titans End-**

**EN: **Aside from being a one shot this is can also be considered as a challenge fic to any good author out there willing to expand on this. Just make use of this just ask for my permission as well as pm me if you want to try writing a fic for this one. I have a lot of ideas but just no time to write it due to my other works.

**Thanks for Reading**

**Please leave **

**your reviews**

**here**

**l**

**V**


End file.
